thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anubis class Ha'tak
Name: Ha'tak Craft: Goa'uld Anubis Ha'tak Attack Ship Type: Multipurpose Warship Scale: Capital Length: 700 x 650 x 315 meters Skill: Capital Ship pilot Crew: 12; Skeleton: 1/+10 Passengers: 2,000+ troops Cargo Capacity: 700,000 tons Consumables: 1 month Hyperdrive: x140 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+2 Space: 5 Atmosphere: 295; 850 km/h Hull: 5D+1 Shields: 2D Sensors *Passive: 30 / 0D+2 *Scan: 60 / 1D+1 *Search: 120 / 2D+1 *Focus: 3 / 3D Weapons *'60 Plasma Cannons' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-15/30/60 Atmosphere Range: 2-30/60/120km Damage: 8D Ship Complement: *Death Glider: 12 wings (720 ships) *Tel'tak: varies *Al'kesh: 3 wings (180 ships) Miscellaneous *15 Transportation rings (5 primary, 10 secondary) *Several sarcophagi *Self-destruct Description: "Their new shields are more advanced than we first believed and it appears they have upgraded their weapons as well." —Freyr Anubis' Ha'tak was the Ha'tak the Goa'uld System Lord Anubis used to capture the Asgard Thor. Design This Ha'tak vessel looks like all other known Ha'taks. It differs only in terms of technology, specifically weapons and shields which were suspected to be upgraded using the limited Ancient technology to which Anubis has access to, thanks to his half-ascended nature. However, as it turned out, he was fully ascended, but not allowed to use his full powers or knowledge, so he may not have been able to use any ascended knowledge in their construction. Offensive and defensive systems Shields: The shields on this Ha'tak might be upgraded using information Anubis obtained while he was ascended, he was not allowed to make use of anything he would not know, or do as a Goa'uld, he may have simply used other Goa'uld that he knew were capable of creating new technologies, when applied in the right way, to create the technology, merely using his ascended knowledge to be more aware of other's capabilities, knowing if they are useful or not This vessels shields can now withstand weapons fire from Asgard Biliskner-class ship without taking any damage. It is however unknown exactly how effective the shields would be against the more advanced O'Neill-class cruisers. These shields are incapable of resisting Ancient Drone weapons. Staff cannons: The Staff cannons on this Ha'tak were also upgraded, allowing them to take down the shields of an Asgard Bilskirnir-class ship and destroy the vessel with help from maybe one other Ha'tak, though it is unknown whether the other Ha'tak was also upgraded. History Anubis' Ha'tak was used in an attack against an Asgard planet which was defended by a Bilskirnir-class ship commanded by Thor. The Hatak was able to destroy the ship with the help of two other Ha'taks, presumably with technological upgrades similar to the ones it had. The vessel was forced to retreat from the planet when three newer Asgard ships came to defend the planet. However, Thor's entire consciousness was linked to the ship's computers. (SG1: "Revelations") The vessel turned up in orbit around Earth sometime after being abandoned by Anubis because Thor was able to take control of the vessel. The vessel blew up after crash landing on Earth in the ocean. (SG1: "Descent") Source: *Stargate Wiki: Anubis' Ha'tak *Stargate SG-1 Sourcebook (page 163) *thedemonapostle